


Notebook

by expiredbruise



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, barista! Patton, mute! Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredbruise/pseuds/expiredbruise
Summary: Roman’s a mute college student with an unhealthy obsession for coffee. Maybe not the coffee. Maybe it’s the barista. Patton’s just a barista who makes coffee. This summary is not a descriptive summary.





	Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> this fic? W A C K. also ( ) = Roman’s thoughts btw

"Alright, lecture over, pack it up." People either sighed or groaned as they gathered their folders and pencils. Roman wished he could groan. He wished he could sigh, or laugh, or even just hum. He would wish, but his wishes never came true. Roman quietly gathered his things and left the large building. The fresh air hit him as he smiled. It was nice to finally get out of the stuffy room. And after putting all his stuff away in his bag as he walked, Roman decided to do what any normal college student would do after a lecture; get coffee.

Now, the air was fresh, yes. But that didn't change the fact it was a freezing 9 degrees outside. Sometimes Roman thought ' _Wow, I should have stayed in Florida for college_ ', but he does like it where he is. The vanilla smell wafted through the air, maybe a few hints of caramel as well. The bell rang as he stepped in. People chattered among the café. Girls with big sweaters and lazily done buns, guys with sharp shoulders and smiling eyes, but mostly people with tired looks and slumped shoulders. Though tired, Roman was still optimistic. He wore a bright smile as he waited in line. The bell on the counter rang and a 'Next!' was shouted from the barista.

 

* * *

 

 

The barista handed the girl in front of him her coffee. "Hey, what can I get you today?" The barista was tall with fading purple dye in his hair. He was clad black everything. Black shoes, black pants, black t-shirt, black rimmed glasses. The only exception was the green apron tied around his torso. He assumed it was dress code, the black a huge contrast from what little he knew of the barista's personality already. Roman grabbed a pocket sized notebook from his bag and started writing. The barista looked confused for a second, but realized what Roman was doing after a few seconds and smiled kindly.

He looked at the notepad. "Okay, one caramel frap for...?" Roman wrote on his notepad. "Roman. Gotcha." Roman stole a glance at the barista's name tag. _Patton_. Huh.

Roman's name was bellowed across the café after a couple minutes passed. "Roman, right? Hoped that's spelled right. I forgot what you showed me," He laughed. It was short and sweet, Roman thought. He seemed so genuine. The barista, Patton, handed the drink to Roman. Roman took it gladly, writing something in his notepad and ripping out the page. He waved bye and out the door he went. Patton inspected his note after Roman walked about a block away from the shop.

' _Thanks a bunch!_

 _-Roman_ '

*

After that, Roman came in a lot more often. To be specific, every other day. After his writing class, he'd gather up his things and go to the café. Roman also found it to be relaxing. Finish class, stare at the barista in line, order his coffee, leave a note, and do his work in a booth (where he may or may not also be staring at the barista again). The other days were rather boring. Finish class, go to work for 8 hours, get to his dorm at 8:15.

Today was his every other day. With his bag on his back, he opened the café doors. Patton looked up from a receipt he was doodling on. "Romano! My guy! How are ya?" Roman flashed a toothy smile at Patton. "You getting the usual?" Roman shook his head 'no'. "Hmm? Well, what'll it be?" The college student grabbed his notebook. Nerves suddenly crept up his back.

(' _You think he likes you like that?_ ')

(' _He just acts nice for the job.)_

(' _You'll mess up._ ')

Patton put his head in his hands as he watched Roman jot something in his notebook.

'How about your number?'

The barista's cheeks tinted a strawberry red color. His mouth slid open a little, sparkles shining in his eyes. "I-I think I could manage to whip that up." He wrote on the doodle-covered receipt and handed it to Roman.

A little explosion set off in Roman's heart. Surrounded by doodles of hearts and cats was a series of numbers. Patton's number.

"A-Anything else w-with that?" Patton stumbled over his words, the tint never leaving his face. Roman wrote something in his notebook.

'Just the usual.'

*

9:18

Ro is online

Ro: hey u up?

St. Patty: yeah :D

Ro: u kno u can delete my number if u...y'know

Ro: don't wanna talk to me

St. Patty: i love talking to you!

St. Patty: we should go out somewhere together sometime :)

Ro: so...

Ro: is that a date?

St. Patty: if you want it to be

St. Patty: cause i would

Ro: a date it is then!

St. Patty: night roman <3

Ro: goodnight patton <3

*

It was warm outside that Saturday morning. Or afternoon, as someone who wasn't Roman would refer to it as. The clock read 2:37 pm, and him and Patton were supposed to meet at the bakery three streets away from the college at three.

So, instead of wearing a coat and scarf like he wore for the past month, Roman picked out a black NASA shirt that was a little too big for him and some jean shorts that were a little too tight for him. The perfect outfit.

He took a five minute shower and changed quickly before hopping in his beat up red jeep. Roman turned up his radio, wishing he could sing along as he drove. Eventually, he pulled up to a small, dark blue building. A neon sign hanging in the window read 'OPEN'. There were only three cars in the parking lot when Roman got there, so he assumed it wasn't very popular. Plus, he'd never heard the name 'Creamy Creations: Fudge and Sweets'. The get up seemed good enough, so he headed inside.

A worker looked up from his phone when the bell ringed. "Welcome, stranger," He talked in an uninterested voice. "Can I get you anything?" Roman paused about three feet from the counter and pulled out his notepad. ' _I'm waiting for someone, so I was going to wait a bit_ '.

The worker nodded. Then, a look of realization hit him. "Are you Roman?" Roman looked confused, but nodded. "Before you think it's creepy that I know who you are, Patton gushes about you to me and Lo all the time." Roman gave another confused look, but nodded again. "Has he talked about us? Even mentioned us?" The college student shook his head. The worker sighed and shouted behind his shoulder. "Logan! Get over here!"

Behind the worker, a baker came out of a wooden door from behind the counter. His hands were covered in flour, and chocolate covered his fingers. "You called?" The worker motioned to Roman, and Roman wrote in his notebook. ' _I'm Roman. I assume you're Logan?_ '

Logan nodded. "So you're the infamous Roman that Patton gets so excited about. Well, I'm Logan, as you know, and this is Virgil." Virgil rocked on his heels and hummed in response.

The bell above the door rang, turning the three boy's attention to the front of the bakery. "Hey Lo! Hey Virge!" He locked eyes with Roman. "Ro!" He smiled widely and wrapped his arms around him. Roman had a shocked look in his eyes and turned cherry red, but hugged back nonetheless. Patton pulled back and pointed towards the menu. "You should get the powdered jelly donut, Logan makes them the best!"

The baker smiled. "Thank you, Patton." After Logan came back from the kitchen, he handed two donuts to Patton. He sat down after Roman gave him a note that said he'd order drinks.

' _A water and a sprite, please_ ', it read. Virgil took it and handed it back to Logan. "So, Roman," Roman gave a friendly smile towards Virgil. "If you ever do anything to hurt Patton," He leaned in close to Roman, looking him right in the eyes. Roman gulped and felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead. "You'll regret it." Virgil spat the 'T'. Logan set the drinks on the counter. "Enjoy the drinks!" Virgil put on his professional persona and smirked as he handed Roman the drinks. Roman learned to be wary of the one in all black.

Patton smiled as Roman put down the drinks. "You and Virgil get along well?" Roman reluctantly nodded and took a seat across from his date.

His date.

"Oh, that's great!" Patton took his sprite. "So, tell me, what's it like studying for English Arts?"

They talked. Well, not really. After a while, Patton stuck exclusively to writing notes. Roman would write. _Pass_. Patton would write back. _Pass_. Roman would write again. _Pass_.

Still, Roman longed for the voice that could make his insides feel like honey. He began to notice little things, like how Patton's breath smelled like raspberries, or how Patton drew hearts for the dot of an i. He noticed the way Patton focused on Roman the entire lunch date instead of going to their phone like Roman's various other dates. It was simple. He was in love with Patton.

All fun comes to an end eventually. "Oh! Roman, my next shift starts in 5! I've gotta go, but can I tell you something?" Roman stood from the table and nodded. Patton took his hands and leaned in close enough that their noses brushed.

"I....we should do this again sometime, yeah?" Roman's lips curled into a smile. He pulled out his notebook and handed Patton the last note of the date.

 

' _I'd like that._ '


End file.
